Network security devices such as firewalls provide advanced security by applying security policies to network traffic flowing through the network security devices. Corporations often rely on firewalls to protect their network perimeters. With the advent of the Next Generation Firewall (NGFW), inspection and detection capability of the firewall is greatly enhanced. While these enhanced inspection capabilities greatly improve the effectiveness of these devices against a much broader spectrum of cyber-security attacks than their predecessors, it comes with increased computational and memory costs.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.